Undead: Squeal to My Love
by dollface.24xo
Summary: As the battle goes on about the rise of Lilith and Godric's unbroken self walking around a dead shell, Cassandra is watching from the other side as everything takes place what happens when a certain Bennett witch opens a veil that allows supernatural beginnings to walk among the living again will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Heartache

I watched from beyond as my twin sobbed all over my burned flesh, my body burned to a crisp unrecognizable, I saw my older brother shouting from the doorway at the two Gilbert's responsible for my death

I watched as Klaus pulled the stake from Kol's body, slamming the door when the witch and Gilbert's who tired to escape thinking they were too busy to morn me to want to kill them, The which trapped my brother's in a invisible barrier ponding on it,

"I will hunt you all of you to the end! Do you hear me? Do you!" Kol screamed, breaking down to his knee's sobbing, with Klaus putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as he let some tears slip for me

"I want you to avenge her, I don't have much time left you know were connected" I heard him whisper it's true he would be joining me on the other side as we watched our family, lovers, friends live on without us, I saw Klaus nod to his request without question

Expect Kol will not be joining me I made sure of that…..

"I promise" He whispered then he looked across the room at my body laying on the ground burnt, I was standing above it watching I couldn't cry like I wanted too, I couldn't speak not being able to be heard or saw just had to watch

"I'm sorry Cassie, I promised I'd always protect you but I failed" I was little shocked by Klaus's confession, I did not blame him I blamed those two bloodily Gilbert's they stabbed my heart without question without blinking ending my life for good with no way to ever return…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It been almost an hour since my death, watching my brother's cry for me, when Kol stood up angrily

"Why I'm I still here!" Kol snarled throwing a bottle of vodka at the wall, Klaus sighed looking confused as well

"I'm not sure, you're connected you've always have been since birth, what happens to one happens to the other…"I knew Kol would be upset for what I did but I had no choice I knew the Gilbert would kill me, I made sure of it, call it suicide but it was more protection, it's like what Elena said earlier

_I'd do anything for my brother, wouldn't you for you're siblings, you're twin.._

At that moment, I called a witch I knew from Chicago, had her unlink us, I was brought out my memories hearing a cell phone ring, mine which was by my brother's feet which I threw in the living room before Jeremy stabbed me, Kol looked at it picking it up

"Hello" He whispered, as Klaus looked interested…walking to his side to hear

_"Hello Kol, it's Cindy" _

"The witch?" He questioned, confused raising an eyebrow

_"Yes, I'm sorry about Cassandra"_ Now he looked murderous griping my phone _"You're not going to die, Kol I'm sorry she made me do it so you'll live"_

"What are you saying" He whispered, with fear in his eyes as if he knew the answer

_"She had me unlink your lives from one another, so you'd live" _Then I heard the dial tone, Kol stood there shocked before the phone was shattered into thousand pieces at his feet and he sunk to his knees again, sobbing and screaming I couldn't watch anymore…

Leaning my head into his shoulder, unable for him to hold me I placed a kiss on his head, I stood up and walked for the door, walking out into the night seeing tons of sprites, I ignored them continuing on my journey not looking back...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Watching

Cas kept being brought back to the Gilbert home every time she'd walk threw a different door for some reason, Klaus was standing there watching over her burnt dead body, as Kol laid there by his feet his arm trying to reach threw the barrier to touch his twin, when the door opened and in walked Tyler Lockwood

"Morning sunshines, You both look pathetic" He smirked, Cas glared unable to be seen, or heard

"Only until Bonnie's spell keeping us locked in here wears off, Then we'll look different, Angrier, perhaps, or I won't look like anything because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets" Klaus yelled, Kol didn't say a word he just laid seemed to be in a different world

"My friends will be back with the cure by then, So I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal" Tyler replied looking at Klaus, who raised an eyebrow smirking

"I'm an Original, What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? ex. you"

"You know what I think? I think that's impossible, I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist, So whatever happens to you, happens only to you which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die, Although I am still debating just how to do it" Klaus vamp sped towards Tyler but was stopped due to the barrier

"I recommend drowning, There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath, And let me tell you, you're mother was a fighter" He smirked seeing Tyler glare in annoyance, Cas stood above Kol, she sighed laying down beside him facing him

"I'm so sorry twin" She rested her hand on his face hoping maybe he could feel her by some connection, he seemed to stiffen she smiled hoping he knew, They laid there for hours until nightfall when the door opened again and in walked Barbie Vampire, her brothers love obsession

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're still here? What are you doing?" Tyler smirked

"Gloating" Then walked to the kitchen cabinet grabbing a drink, Klaus followed from the living room and walked as far as he can within the confines of the spell

"Hello Caroline" She glared for a moment, before seeing Kol her eyes wide in disbelief, Klaus smirked

"Surprised? Seems my dear sister couldn't allow Kol to die, he's here to stay love" She looked towards Tyler pleading

"Come home, Don't stoop to his level"

"He destroyed my life I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself, plus watching Kol looking like a veggie is kinda entertaining" He grinned

"Fine, You can gloat and multitask this place is a disaster, starting with a horrific burnt corpse" She sighed walking to a cabinet and pulling out a table cloth, Tyler getting the message grabbed the other end ready to cover Cassandra's burnt corpse, When Kol seemed snap out of it and ponded on the barrier, vampire face shown snarling

"DO . NOT . TOUCH . HER" He growled lowly each word, Klaus pulled him back turning him from looking, nodding to frozen Caroline to cover his little sisters body, as she did he could not help having this tortured expression in his heart and face

"Tyler's mother is dead, So is my sister, We're even" Klaus said to Caroline "Call Bonnie, Get her to let us out of here"

"I will never, _ever, _help you"

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf, Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter"

"How delusional are you? You killed his _mother, _And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live, Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too? You know what? No I am not going to engage in this, You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you" Suddenly Kol vamp speed out of Klaus's arms to the nearby floor lamp, which he used to impale into Caroline hearing her gasp bringing her into the barrier, throwing her to Klaus who in turn bit into her neck pushing his werewolf venom in, then throwing her down smiling with blood down his chin

"Now, that definitely looked worth the calories" Kol whispered looking at the distraught Tyler

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cassandra" I heard a voice say behind me, turning around there stood my older brother Finn, I was surprised to be honest I'd left the Gilbert home almost 2 hours ago not being able to see Kol anymore and was wondering the streets

"Finn" He smiled walking over hugging me which shocked me, I haven't hugged Finn in almost thousand years like I said we were never close but needing some comfort I hugged him back

"Why are you here" He asked pulling back, I sighed

"Jeremy Gilbert staked me" He nodded

"Kol?" I shook my head

"I unlinked us so he'd live for the both of us…" He didn't say anything just looked around

"Have you seen Hendrik" I whispered he gave me a sad smile shaking his head no, then smiled biggest I've seen

"Sage is here though, as is mother and father they usually stay were our home used to rest" I nodded not caring, I never got along with my father or my mother they always looked at Kol and I like we didn't belong

"Are you happy here?" I asked, he nodded smiling

"I am, I have Sage what more could I want I never wanted that life Cas, you Niklaus, Kol were always the ones who loved it never thought it as a curse like myself or Rebekah even Elijah did we wanted families, children I may not got children but I have love" I gave a smile thinking about my own love who I wondered knew of my death yet

"Love" I whispered, he patted my back saying his goodbye walking off to were Sage was in the distance until they were gone

"Cas, please if you're there give me a sign"

I looked around hearing Kol's voice he was reaching out to me, I sped out of town square to the voice which lead me to Klaus's house, walking in I followed the voice to the basement where Kol was leaning over a coffin with my body inside

"Please Cas, I felt you earlier if you're here tell me, show me"

He begged, I walked over raising my hand touching his cheek seeing him smile closing his eyes raising his hand to touch my hand where it just went threw

_I'm here, Kol_

"I'm so mad at you, how could you do that, how could you leave me here without my other half what will I do without you" He screamed pulling back from my hand and running his hands threw his hair, I sighed looking around seeing dust on the window, banging on it which he turned to look as I wrote words with my finger in the dust….

_I'm sorry twin_

He laughed shaking his head, tears falling I walked over wrapping my arms around his torso feeling him stiffen knowing he felt me

"I will bring you back I promise you"


	3. Chapter 3:Authors Note

_I Recently got some emails of people asking for update I wanted to tell everyone I promise _

_To have an update chapter very soon I been having little writers block on how to continue my story_

_if any of ideas I'm welcome to them _

_dollface. xo24_


End file.
